The True Demon
by Mabini
Summary: I'm not a demon...I'm not a demon...I'M NOT A DEMON! well I suck at Summaries so...Please review. I'll take flames to.


**Ohh…I got great inspiration. I hope this is an original idea. And for those who read True Strength. I should have a new chapter up by next year so yeah…**

**Summary:**

**The people of Konoha don't call Naruto a demon because of the Nine-tailed fox sealed in his stomach. The truth is revealed…**

**Text:**

"Fuck." talking

'_Your.'_ thinking

"**Couch." Demon/Inner Sakura speaking.**

A young boy of six sat atop a mountain on the outskirts of Konoha. The moonlight shining off of his dirt blonde hair leaving a slight aura of light around him. The slight darkness of tears staining his face as more continued to wash them away.

"They call me demon. Why? Why do they torture me with these names? Why do they beat me? Why do they make me bleed? Why do they make me cry? Why do they make it so I have no friends? Why do they scorn me? Why do they give me such pain? Why do they do it?" the blonde asked himself over and over again. He continued to cry into the dark and cold night as a Konoha nin watched him with similes on their faces.

"It's the demon." the ninja stated to himself. He had silver hair that hung down till about his neck. He wore his hiate around his head in a bandana style. He wore the standard chuunin outfit with his vest zipped up. He approached his prey from behind and announced his presence.

"Hello demon. I came here to end everybody's suffering that you bring them. I'll probably be thanked and get a promotion to anbu because of killing you. The name Mizuki will be known everywhere. So if you could, please die demon." Mizuki said as he prepared a kunai with poison dripping from the tip. He began walking towards Naruto, who was now standing up, readying his kunai. Mizuki was about six inches away from his target and raised his kunai for the kill until Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm not a demon…" Naruto cried out silently. Mizuki smirked and lowered his kunai.

"You think your not a demon." Mizuki said as he laughed. "You are a demon. You're a demon and you know it. You know how many people you killed. You know why people call you this. It's because o-" Mizuki didn't get to finish his sentence because a huge chakra surge came from Naruto knocked him down.

Mizuki watched in horror as Naruto turned to him with chakra pouring out of his body. The most horrifying part about it was that black chakra was overtaking the red chakra that seemed meager to it's immense power.

"I'm not a demon…I'm not a demon…I'M NOT A DEMON!" Naruto yelled out as his black chakra took solid shape and was waving around like the tentacles of an octopus on land. "I'M NOT A DEMON! I'M NOT A DEMON!" Naruto kept yelling out as Mizuki crawled away screaming that the demon was loose.

The black chakra went shooting forward grabbing Mizuki and brought him to face Naruto. Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes as he kept screaming the line over and over again. Mizuki looked on with fear in his eyes and they suddenly grew wide. On Naruto's forehead were two tiny gradually growing mounds. They kept growing until the skin on his forehead broke and two tiny horns about the size of a grown mans pinky nail, lay atop Naruto's head.

Naruto screamed in pain as the black chakra dropped Mizuki and Naruto turned around. Mizuki looked on as Naruto kept screaming in pain and his shoulder blades began to grow outwards. Naruto's shoulder blades grew about two inches until the stopped. Naruto's hair turned black and grew a little longer so that it was hanging down to his neck. Suddenly the black chakra was sucked back into Naruto and he collapsed from exhaustion.

The whole time Mizuki was watching and he stood up and walked over to Naruto. He looked on with fear in his eyes as he pulled out the kunai lowered it to Naruto's heart. He raised it and was about to pull down for the kill but then suddenly dropped the kunai and looked felt a strange liquid crawling down his cheek.

"I can't do it." Mizuki said to himself. "I can't kill this…this…this demon." Mizuki said as he pondered everything for a couple of minutes and then came to a conclusion. He smirked at the thought and how everybody would scorn him for it. He picked up Naruto and began running back towards Konoha.

**Hokage's Office**

Mizuki barged into the Sarutobi's office and Sarutobi's concern was instantly on Naruto.

"Mizuki what have you done!? What has happened to Naruto!?" Sarutobi demanded as he took Naruto out of Mizuki's arms.

"Well you see Hokage-sama…." Mizuki explained everything to Sarutobi. When he tried to kill Naruto, the black chakra, the transformation, everything.

"And what made you decide not to kill Naruto Mizuki?" Sarutobi asked with anger in his voice. Mizuki shook his head and looked up at Sarutobi.

"I don't know Hokage-sama. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The demon sealed within him killed my whole clan…but I can't bring myself to do it." Mizuki said with sorrow in his voice near the end. Sarutobi had a look of surprise plastered on his face but he replaced it with a smile.

"Well thank you for not killing Naruto-kun Mizuki. But the punishment for treason is death…" Sarutobi said as Mizuki looked at the floor.

"I know Hokage-sama. And I fully accept it." Mizuki said as he felt a hand go on his shoulder. He looked up and Sarutobi was smiling.

"But since you came to the realization that Naruto-kun has the demon sealed inside of him, and he is not the demon himself…I guess I'll let it slide. You may take your leave now. And don't tell anybody of Naruto or else…you'll get a fate worse than death." Sarutobi said as Mizuki's eyes lit up. Sarutobi turned his back to Mizuki and set Naruto down on a couch and Mizuki left the office with a smile on his face.

Sarutobi frowned at the horned beast that was Naruto. Sarutobi wondered what had caused this transformation and looked through some files that contained all the information on Naruto. He came across a file that was quite interesting. He opened up the file and began to read the pages.

"Arashi's diary…" Sarutobi read the title as he began to read the pages. He skipped many pages, for they were about his childhood. He reached a section that might explain what happened to Naruto.

_October 8, 1010_

_The Kyuubi is drawing closer and we have yet to find a newborn child to fit the sealing on. I still can't see why that the Kyuubi is attacking this village…Jiraiya-sensei just said that he found a baby is going to be born on the day the Kyuubi should be here! There is still some hope! I must take my leave I shall be back later._

_October 9, 1010_

…_The child was born today sadly. We are desperately searching for a child that is to come into life soon but…I'm afraid that we will not be able to…Jiraiya-sensei said that there is one more chance…but that it isn't exactly what I would like._

_October 10, 1010_

_The Kyuubi is killing many of our nin right now. I must hurry with this newborn child. He isn't really a child. We found a woman giving birth to him but…When he was born she was killed by a piece of Kyuubi's needle hair attack. This boy is very…unique. His mom was not even human. It turns out that she was a human-like demon. By the looks of what the boy looks like right now his father was a demon as well. From the jutsu that I will use he will look human for I must seal a part of my soul into him to. His looks should wear off in a couple of years but…I must go now. I hope that the villagers will treat this demo-Naruto like the hero that he is. Goodbye…_

Sarutobi finished reading with wide eyes. The villagers were calling Naruto a demon because of the nine-tailed fox. But now… he actually is a demon.

"Damn this is gonna be hard to explain to Naruto." Sarutobi said as he looked at Naruto who was now snuggling into a couch cushion.

**Notes**

**ZOMG! He made him a demon. WTF! Oh well. That's the story. The first one to review gets to choose 3 aspects of the story. Unless it's completely unacceptable to me. So yeah. Voting for pairings**

**Naru/Saku**

**Naru/Hina**

**Naru/Ten-ten**

**Naru/Temari**

**Naru/Ino **

**Naru/Older Hanabi**

**Naru/Harem **

**Naru/Fem Haku**

**Woot!**


End file.
